


A Series of Uncertain Developments

by RosieCheeks101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle of Manhattan, But it's not descriptive, F/M, I mean it was a serious injury, Katie-centric, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor cursing, i guess, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie doesn't know when she and Travis went from enemies to friends who sat and talked on the rooftop late at night. Or from friends to making out in shadows. </p><p>And she certainly doesn't know when they started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Uncertain Developments

If she's honest, Katie isn't sure when she and Travis started _dating_.

She can tell you the date, time and location of when they first kissed. 

_(It was the 5th February, 12:08am, they were 16, on the roof of the Demeter cabin, it was her first and only time staying the whole year at camp and it was really fucking cold and her nose was red and the roof was covered in snow and he might have been crying a little and they'd been talking about their shitty mortal moms and when they pulled away they were both giggling.)_

But they didn't start dating then, instead they just kept going along like they despised each other around others and sometimes making out in the shadows. 

And then one day they just...weren't hiding it anymore. 

_(And they never talked about it, but soon enough they were sharing pecks on the lips before bed and before dinner and when they sure each other in the morning and he still pranked the Demeter cabin but that was okay because he'd also go out of his way to hang out with her in the strawberry fields and she'd help him and Connor with their pranks sometimes. Only sometimes.)_

They still bicker and tease each other. 

And she still tells the brothers off for even _considering_ ransacking Dylan's Candy Bar in the middle of a goddamn war. 

_(Later Travis will protest that it would have served them right, what with the extortionate prices they charge. If Katie agrees she's careful not to let on.)_

But Candy Shop prices are the furthest thing from Katie's mind when she feels the arrow pierce her chest. 

She knows she lets out a blood-curdling scream as she falls to the ground, and she immediately feels small hands on her shoulders, _Miranda_. 

She feels her half-sister dragging her away from the battlefield, the 14 year old growing vines out of the ground to help her along the way. 

_(And there were lots of voices and Miranda sounded hysterical and Will was trying to comfort her and her vision was starting to go blurry but Will was holding up two fingers she knew that and then he was muttering in her ear in an attempt to comfort her and she realised she was crying and_ no _cabin leaders don't cry she had to be strong and oh the arrow was out and it had stopped bleeding and how long had she been here again? And then there was another voice that joined the others and her heart might have skipped a beat but that might have been because of the injury.)_

"Let me through Solace, she's my girlfriend," is protested loudly as Travis pushes his way passed the blonde son of Apollo, who looks like he has bigger things to worry about then what Travis and Katie are doing. 

_(In the future Katie will remember that Will had only been 13 at the time of the battle and always makes a point of hugging him whenever she sees him because he's dealt with so much death and blood and no one ever seems to think about him.)_

And then Travis is at her side, brushing her dark hair off her face and looks down at her, "I saw you go down, I felt sick, I thought you were gonna die." 

Katie gives a weak smile, "You're not getting rid of me that easily Trav," she mutters, "I'm tired." 

He nods and squeezes her hand, "Okay, you rest, I-I'm gonna go find Connor," he pulls back and rises to his feet slowly. 

There's a pang of guilt at the idea that she could be the reason the Stoll brother's have gotten separated, but she doesn't say anything, instead she smiles widely and calls after his retreating figure in a sing-songy voice, "I'm your _girlfriend_." 

He throws up his middle finger in response. 

_(While she was healing Travis would come to visit her practically everyday and he always brought her a bar of chocolate and she would always smile and teasingly ask who he stole it from and she was so happy.)_

She might not have known when they started dating but she will always remember the day he called her his girlfriend for the first time.


End file.
